User talk:Jr Mime
http://i.imgur.com/ahUub1v.png Deleted pages Why did you delete those pages then go back to restore them? Hair 16:48, February 23, 2013 (UTC) .PNGs vs .GIFs I normally do upload images as .png however, these ones for the highscores were taken straight from oldschool.runescape.com and were already .gifs. Shall I convert them, or just continue? Rhaokiel (talk) 22:21, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Good job You're doing a great job editing this wiki! Keep up the good work! -Littlegandhi1199 About renaming my uploaded files Hey, just wanted to leave a comment thanking you about fixing up the file names of some of the items I uploaded. I actually didn't know how to go about doing that and wanted to do so after I was told the proper convention. Thanks again :)! Steve4448 (talk) 20:19, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ur a nub srsly bro. get btr edit srsly. urs constitut as vandlism...obvs! 14:01, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :p.s. chng dat colour it rly no look niec w/ signature i has. 14:02, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Wow, that's what you call dedication. 13:11, June 6, 2013 (UTC) b0t I can't give you bot rights (not possible), but I've given you admin rights so you can do anything you can do with this account with your bot too.Joeytje50 talk 13:23, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :I think it's better if the bot owner does that himself. Joeytje50 talk 20:06, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Block Hey I've just been notified by a friend that my IP has been banned on this wiki, I'd like to say that I've never edited a page on this wiki nor have i ever had the intensions to.. so if this ban could be removed and my IP could be removed from this wiki that would be greatly appriciated. If you could respond to me via privite message or some way of getting a hold of me to talk about it. Thank you. Well seeing as I haven't done anything wrong something should be dont to take it off, I'm not pleased with my IP being showen, the computer that was causing havoc to myself and this page has been terminated so there should be no more problems. if the ip is needed ill send it to you. Delete *im a tad confused, i just went in my wiki and found the message on my (blank) profile page, saying that my profile page's content had been deleted though I had never even posted anything onto my profile page yet. * ****This page has been deleted. The deletion and move log for the page are provided below for reference. 14:58, July 1, 2013 Jr Mime (Talk | contribs) deleted page User:Zezima14 (content was: "A Total faggot :D" (and the only contributor was "97.116.115.202"))**** * *so is your message saying that someone with the IP address of 97.116.115.202 vandalized my page? *Zezima14 (talk) 17:28, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Ok thank you very much. Zezima14 (talk) 17:38, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Vandalized page Hello, Thank you for your welcome message on my Talk page. I have come across a page that has been created, only for the reason to be vandalized. Normal users cannot remove pages completely, so maybe you can do something about it? This is the page: ' Barbarian_spirit '. Regards, Remi1115 (talk) 08:08, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Vandalized page Here is another page that has been created with the purpose of vandalizing this Wiki: Lady Lumbridge . Since I cannot remove it I sent it to the administrator that was lastly active. Regards, Remi1115 (talk) 08:25, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :I have got another page for you to remove: Explorer's ring 1 :Remi1115 (talk) 10:27, July 22, 2013 (UTC) My RfB Please read or sth 01:30, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :Seriously, please comment on [[2007scape Wiki:Requests for adminship/Temujin96 (Bureaucrat)|'my RfB']] http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/1/16/Emoticon_crying.png 08:49, August 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:Welcome Thanks! Why do I have 61 contribs here, dating all the way back to 2009? Did y'all copy page histories from the RSW? — Oil4 (talk) 15:42, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :oh shit am I ban? — Oil4 (talk) 15:46, August 15, 2013 (UTC) ::So I basically got 2 contribs for the price of 1. Awesome. — Oil4 (talk) 15:50, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Video Why did you remove my video of a slayer dart demonstration? Wow Cmon bro, Cant you learn to take a joke? Re:Images Hi thanks for the info. I added Ranging cape (t) to the wiki and hopefully i got it right this time, but not too sure what Alpha channel is though. Acid Bubble (talk) 01:21, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Temp Sure thing! 14:18, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Races Hello, the page Races seems to be an exact copy of Gender. please delete one of them, thank you. Wonder bolts (talk) 14:32, November 23, 2013 (UTC) "I'm gonna kill you Neit" Ain't nobody gonna tell me to use damn ! Yeah. Sorry. 21:32, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Spammurz '''Thanks!! '''I was wondering when someone would show up o.o 02:43, December 9, 2013 (UTC)